capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Roundy and Virus War
this game is similar as battle cats. buy the units, use special attack to defeat virus army. Worlds War against virus army they divide to 3 chapters. *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World 7 *World 8 *World 9 *World 10 *World 11 *World final Into the future this time, future army will appear. *World F1 *World F2 *World F3 *World F4 *World F5 *The great abyss *World F7 *World F8 *World F9 *World F10 *The flying continent *Future army mothership stories of legend to see full article, click here: stories of legend special events to see full article, click here: special events mission mode to see full article, click here: mission mode extra mode to see full article, click here: extra mode Roundy troops Basic unit *roundy swordman *roundy axeman *roundy gunner *roundy spearman *roundy heavy *roundy zooka *roundy fire mage *roundy flamer *tank Special unit *roundy engineer *roundy hammerman *roundy sniper *roundy ice mage *skull bomber *roundy medic *golem *roundy telsa heavy *goliath *helicopter *roundy archer *roundy wizard *roundy soldier *wolf *roundy twins *blow flower *idol *valkyrie *bahamut *scorpious *minerva *gardiroges *mecha-fighter *roundy builder *roundy shopkeeper *pets mission mode award *roundy sapper *roundy fixer *roundy gun fighter *roundy defender *roundy diver *roundy grenadier *roundy king *taekwondo man *battle car *fighter jet *bible priest *rabitto *three brothers *square commander *auto missile lucky roulette *mini swordman *mini axeman *mini gunner *mini spearman *mini heavy *mini zooka *mini fire mage *mini flamer *mini tank Rare unit to see rare unit, click here: rare unit Collaboration unit to see collaboration unit, click here: collaboration unit Defense building to see defense building, click here: defense building Spell to see magic, click here: spell Other building to see other building, click here: other building Virus army Normal infantry *virus *red virus *junk mail *spyware *killer bee (red) *cockroach *trojan horse *worm *spammer (red) *smiley *big virus *trapper (red) *queen bee *exploit *freezer (flying) *blocker (red) *kamikaze Special infantry *black kamikaze (black) *pop-up *vaccine pop-up *virus base Elite infantry *red pac-man (red, flying) *force field bot (metal) *zombie bee (red) *switcher (black) *dropper *angler *burster *splitter *phaser *I LOVE U *bugzzy (red) *dark horse (black) *zombie queen bee (black) *metal bugzzy (metal) *ice worm *AOL stickman (flying) *poison worm *bunker bot *destructor (metal) *ad mail *super spam *trojan tank *metal guardian (metal) *blockhead virus *gold virus (red) *blowhog (flying) *dark I LOVE U (black) *sky mail *mecha virus (metal) *dark big virus (black) *R.O.C.K (red) *dart snapper (flying) *pyro bunker bot (red) *metal pac-man (metal) *crablops legs *lesser armor bot (red, black) *mortar bomber (black) *greater armor bot *buzz shooter (flying) *bloody dropper (red) *atlas bugzzy (black) *squid bomber Vaccine army *white virus (vaccine) *green virus (vaccine) *holy horse (vaccine) *vaccine sunfish (vaccine) *vaccine sleipnir (vaccine) *angel bit (vaccine) *cutie-angel (vaccine) *mighty bugzzinator (vaccine) Future army *dimension virus (future) *future virus (future) *crab tank (future) *cubic virus (future) *death ray (future, flying) *dimension pac-man (future, flying) *future kamikaze (future) *control virus (future) *mecha walker (future) *orbit bee (future) *future bugzzy (future) *wormhole clione (future, flying) *orbit queen bee (future) *cold guardian (future) *space angler (future) *future satan (future) *crablops (future, flying) *space heavy crab (future, flying) *space vanguard (future) *cyborg phaser (future) *future bill gates (future, flying) *O.V.U.M (future, flying) zombie invasion *zombie (undead) *ghoul (undead) *zombie virus (undead) *bomber zombie (undead) *venom bee (undead) *puker zombie (undead) *zombie horse (undead) *venom queen bee (undead) *unsmiley (undead) *zombie king (undead) *zombie queen (undead) *grim sludge (undead) *fraken blockhead (undead) *skull worm (undead) *zombie LOVE U (undead) *zombie leecher (undead) *zombie burster (undead) *infector (undead) *green infector (undead) *spider (undead) *black widow (undead) *zombie kamikaze (undead) *mummy virus (undead) *jiang shi virus (undead) *zombie angler (undead) *dead bugzzy (undead) *expired phaser (undead) *zombie bill gates (undead) The Bosses *white pac-man (flying) *satan (red) *bill gates (flying) *high bill gates (red, flying) *dark satan (black) *dark bill gates (black, flying) *red cyclone (red, flying) *black cyclone (black, flying) *cyclone (flying) *vaccine cyclone (vaccine) *metal cyclone (metal) *future cyclone (future, flying) *scorpion king *junior satan (red) *king cyclone (flying) *overmind *clione de ace (vaccine) *fire crablops (red) *parasite queen (future, flying) *zombie cyclone (undead) *shadow reaper (undead) *necro-master (undead) Rivals *dark heliforce(rival) *roundy phantom(rival) *roundy mecha engineer(rival) *roundy super medic(rival) *skull dynamite(rival) *dark goliath(rival) *roundy hyper soldier(rival) *jewel golem(rival) *roundy delta plasma(rival) *roundy royal wizard(rival) *fire hound(rival) *roundy sub-zero(rival) *roundy megahammer(rival) *roundy royal archer(rival) *android X(rival) *golden hero(rival) *emperor's tank(rival) *slugy hermit(rival) *doom cannon jr(rival) *destroyer(rival) *geezer butler(rival) *thor knight(rival) *dark battle goliath(rival) *wonder woman(rival) *baron von blimp(rival) *square-ilan(rival) *roundy excavator(rival) *roundy archeologist(rival) *lighting master(rival) Event virus *poison virus *royal kamikaze *dark dropper *fire guardian (red, black) *neo horse (black) *cockared *red burster *super kamikaze *aqua kamikaze *aqua angler *ghost virus (flying) *elite ghost virus (flying) *ghost worm (flying) *green pac-man *red big virus (red) *red bee (red) *crystal phaser *cockacheif *red satan (red) *gold bucker bot *robo crab *dark blowhog (black, flying) *count stickcula (black, flying) *silky worm (red) *sailor U *drummer (building) *fireworker *cake monster (metal) *great sun (metal, building) *treasure pest (metal, building) *gold mail *hunter chicks *ice blockhead *snow big virus *easter splitter *easter guardian *giant moai *mighty dummy *shiny virus *shiny blockhead *shiny metal cyborg *bits (flying) *master TV Other world only virus *metal kamikaze (metal) *bomber bit (black) *black pac-man (black, flying) *guardian *leecher (flying) *shifter *killer fish (flying) *red killer fish (red, flying) *cycloid (flying) *red cycloid (red, flying) *gold horse (metal) *red blockhead *blockhead spyware *green blockhead (vaccine) *armored blockhead *guardian *fire snapper (red, flying) *elite blowhog (red, flying) *frost blowhog (future, flying) *fire snapper (red, flying) *bomberpeller (flying) *gold leecher (red, flying) *molodrum (red, flying) *gold guardian (metal) *master square (flying) *terror triangle (flying) *master square mk2 (flying) *terror triangle mk2 (flying) *attack zeppelin (flying) *fire crablops legs (red) *tank bomber *neo satan *master square queen (flying) *terror triangle queen (flying) *monoeyes (flying) *dark monoeyes (black, flying) *neo-clione X (red, flying) Other world exclusive to see full article, click here: other world virus Items these will help you from defeating virus army. battle items the battle items are earned by item stage, you may bought them in shop. *speed booster *auto com *treasure radar *max resource *gold bonus *sniper support support items they can be use in battle stage, require skill points. *missile strike *firecracker *medikit *shock bomb *missile barrage *smoke screen *critter *critter bat *explosive charges *universal remote relief supplies the relief supplies are good to clear tricky level, but they cost jewel. *super nuke *vaccine stop *mega potion *fever time *search radar *stimpack support skill you can choose 3 different support in player's deck. sometime earned by clearing stage in random stage. *nuke *nurse's cure *boost missile prototype supplies the prototype supplies are earned by clearing stage in random stage, you may bought them in shop. *EMP stop *repair potion *booster *mini fever combat supplies they can be use in battle stage. *super health potion *force field potion *relief oxygen can *durability up potion *F-killer *stun F-killer *fire F-killer *sleep F-killer Others *trophy *resources *gold *jewel *elixir *dark elixir *uranium *unobtainium *energy *supply *battle medal *guild medal *VIP card *extra ops token *mars point *TH vitamin *tickets *treasure *evolution stones *upgrade core *puzzle pieces *materials *leftover *special ability *special type *elemental *user rank *filter search *skill combo *cheats *achievement *daily rewards *login bonus *bestiary *stage difficulties *valkyrie's tips *version history Category:Game